Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle clip and an exterior component fastening structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-71368 describes a structure including a clip body and a pin as a vehicle clip for fastening together plural exterior components. In this structure, legs of the clip body are inserted through respective through holes formed in the plural exterior components, and the pin is press-fitted into the clip body 12, thereby increasing the diameter of the legs of the clip body and fastening the plural exterior components together. JP-A No. 2012-86777 similarly describes a vehicle clip in which fitting claws of a clip body are inserted in a state in which one exterior component is sandwiched by another exterior component, and then a push-in pin is pushed into the clip body so as to spread apart the fitting claws and fasten together the plural exterior components.
In the technology described in the above documents, the respective clip bodies are inserted in a state in which the plural exterior components have been superimposed and positioned, thus leaving room for improvement from the perspective of increasing the ease of assembly (work efficiency). Fastening structures are known in which, from the perspective of increasing the ease of assembly, a second exterior component is attached to a clip body using a pin or the like after the clip body has been attached to a first exterior component. However, it is difficult to secure fastening strength since the first exterior component and the second exterior component are not fastened together directly.